walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Gary Taylor (Dead Reckoning)
Gary Taylor is a main character featured in The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. He is also the father of Patty Taylor. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Little is known about Gary before the outbreak. He lived in King County with his daughter, Patty and her boyfriend, Paul. Paul had moved in with the two to live together and be with Patty. Post-Apocalypse King County Sheriff's Department Gary shot and killed his daughter's boyfriend after he turned into a walker and bit Patty. When Shane attempted to calm him down he ran upstairs. Shane talked him down and took him in for questioning. He was brought to the King County Sheriff's Department and put in a holding cell with Robb Spanner where he was screaming on how he could not go in there. He bit Leon on the thumb as he was put in the cell. Robb tried to bite him after he turned but instead bit and killed Deputy Don. He was saved by Shane where he then attempted to stop Shane after his daughter turned into a walker but realizing what she was, he stepped aside allowing Shane to shoot her in the head. He stood outside with Leon after Shane drove off where Leon was about attacked by a zombified Don when the screen went black. His current fate is unknown. In-Game Decision Alive If you manage to save him from a reanimated Robb and shove him aside before his zombified daughter grabs him, he'll make it to the end of the game. Dead If you fail to save him from reanimated Robb, kill him when given the option or don't shove him aside in time, he'll die and he won't make it to the end of the game. If Gary was saved from Robb, if you reason with Gary he disagreed with it and then an undead Patty grabs his father and bit him in the neck. If you to shoot Patty while Gary is in the way If you shoot Patty without reasoning with Gary or pushing him out of the way. Shane will accidentally shoot him in the chest. Killing him, its most likely he turned. Undead If Gary survives but Leon dies, then Don will have reanimated and grab Gary at the end of the game, presumably killing him and leaving him to reanimate. Death Killed by * Robb Spanner (Determinant) * Shane Walsh (Indirectly Caused) If you don't stop Robb from bitting Gary or fail to save Gary. He will get bitten in the neck by Robb causing him to die from his blood loss. * Patty Taylor (Determinant) * Himself (Indirectly Caused) If Gary survived his attack from Robb. He will stand in Shane's way to put Patty down. If you reason with Gary, he will disagree causing Patty grabs his father and bites him in the neck. * Shane Walsh (Determinant, Accidental) * Patty Taylor (Indirectly Caused) If Gary survived his attack from Robb. He will stand in Shane's way to put her down. If you don't reason with Gary or push him away and instead choose to shoot Patty while he's in the way. He will be accidentally shot in the chest by Shane. * Don (Determinant) If you let Leon get bitten in the neck by a zombified Patty but survived his original attack from Robb Spanner and wasn't accidentally shot by Shane. He will be outside of the entrance of the police station before being attacked by a zombified Don, presumably dying and turning into a zombie. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Gary has killed: *Paul (Zombified) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Shane Walsh Gary and Shane were said to have a good relationship, with Shane knowing about Gary as he started dating his daughter. Patty Taylor Patty and Gray had a loving Father-Daugther relationship, Gary tried protecting Patty through life and during the start of the apocalypse, but failed to do so. Paul Gary hated Paul for abusing his daughter, even going so far as to shoot him when he was attacking her. Appearances Dead Reckoning *Chapter Two: House Calls *Chapter Three: Habeas Corpus *Chapter Five: First Blood *Chapter Six: No Turning Back (Determinant) *Epilogue (Determinant) Taylor, Gary Category:Forever Alone Category:Determinant Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning Characters Category:NPC Category:Tritagonist